CV: Thank you, Onii-chan
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU On the 21st of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy with a tuff of blue hair tousled to the side and deep blue ocean eyes died on a hit and run incident. Two years later, a middle school student opted to take a short rest on a nearby park only to be disturbed when a child suddenly threw himself on his lap crying, much to his shock. Two part one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…**

_**Summary:**_

_**AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) On the 21**__**st**__** of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy with a tuff of blue hair tousled to the side and deep blue ocean eyes died on a hit and run incident. Two years later, a middle school student opted to take a short rest on a nearby park only to be disturbed when a child suddenly threw himself on his lap crying, much to his shock.**_

**AN: Here's my third Cardfight Vanguard fic, hope you guys like it… it's a two part one-shot (so expect two chapters of this fic). I would like to thank '****AerissteHasste'**** and '****Truth AndTagedies'**** for editing this (You guys are the best! ^_^). I actually made a ****Kuroko no Basket ****version of you're interested you can check it out on my profile. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

**Wandering Spirit**

Aichi Sendou was unnaturally happy for today, his deep blue ocean eyes sparkling in sheer excitement. His father would be coming home from his two week long business trip._Finally!_

Smiling brightly, he let himself skip around the busy streets. As a small child, he maneuvered through the crowd large orbs peered in delight as he tried to search his way to his destination. Some of the passersby gave a quick glance to the child, finding the cheery disposition adorable.

Surprisingly, Aichi didn't seem to mind as he rushed forward to his had been on his way from school but he remembered the promise his father made (and he intends to keep it) that when he comes home he would teach him a game called Cardfight Vanguard. However, much to his dismay, there was no one on the park, it was clearly deserted. He continued to look around, his large blue orbs scanning the place, hoping to see something familiar to him.

"Otou-san sure is late." He pouted.

Settling on a bench, he swayed his small feet back and forth. He stared idly at the sky, fascinated. It was painted with its beautiful orange hue as the white fluffy clouds formed into shades of orange, red, yellow, and purple. He remained in his sitting position for a while, his mind wandering.

In a matter of seconds, an idea popped into his head. He managed to smile and turned to his backpack he placed beside him. He opened and rummaged it. Feeling for a familiar object, a smile graced his lips. He grabbed a small rectangular object.

"Uwaa…" He looked at it in amazement, slipping his fingers on the surface. In his hand, he held a card.

The card glimmered for a bit, making him wonder if it was just his imagination. He slightly shook his head when a gust of wind blew past him knocking the card on his right hand in the process. The wind carried the card as it fluttered on the road, slowly falling on the middle.

"Ah, w-wait—"

The child jumped on his seat and chased the card towards the road. He bent his knees and picked up the card. He made a satisfied smile, unaware of the oncoming vehicle headed towards him. The sound of its horn caught his ears. Slowly, he craned his neck to the side only to find a flash of blinding lights. Frozen in shock, he dropped the card he held.

…_H-Help… me…._

**BAMMMMM!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the 21st of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy died in a hit and run incident. Suspect is still at large and according to eye witness, the victim was already lying on the ground covered in his dark crimson blood when he found him moments later.

"_Hey, did you hear the latest news?"_

"_You mean the accident?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Poor boy."_

"_I know… and the child was still young, he still had a_bright _future ahead of him."_

"_That's life. We won't know if when we will die."_

"_I saw his father the day after the incident."_

"_Really?"_

"_He was pretty much in a mess. I couldn't tell by his appearance."_

"_I wonder what's currently happening in his family."_

"_Who knows but… the child's mother… __**tried to kill her own husband**__…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ding Dong**

The sound of the ringing of the bell indicated the dismissal of class.

"Remember to do the report." The teacher reminded before promptly dismissing his class, much to the students' relief.

After the teacher left, the room became livelyas if the noise that had been contained in a bottle had its lid removed and its contents booming upwards and beyond the chattered to themselves, leaving the class in groups.

The lesson was not as particularly hard compared to the previous ones but students would normally find it boring. Nevertheless, it highly depends on one's opinions.

Kai Toshiki was not an exception to the rule.

Despite of what he looks (especially his indifferent attitude) he found some of the lessons this day to be uninteresting (not challenging). Though on great days, he would most definitely pay attention but today was different. He couldn't point it out, but he was feeling rather restless like something's about to happen.

Probably.

Or maybe it was just his imagination…

He rose up from his seat, grabbing his bag and slinging it casually on his shoulder. As he exited the building, he heard one of his classmates calling his name.

"Hey, Kai wait up!"

He whipped his head to the direction of the voice and paused on his steps.

"Miwa Taishi, what do you want?" Kai asked in a not so polite tone. Trust Kai to be direct and straightforward as usual. The blonde merely blinked, completely unaffected by the look as he gave a tentative smile.

"Let's go home together."

Kai didn't say anything though as he simply gestured the teen to follow him. Taking an easy pace, they exited Hitsue Middle School.

As they walk along the sidewalk, Kai turned to look at the blonde who was unusually quiet for most of the part.

Strange.

Miwa would always start yapping about school or some random things but he seemed to be off (not acting like his usual self). Tons of questions bombarded his mind. He decided to ignore it in the end, thinking that it wasn't his business to _'pry'_ (if he even has it) and it was completely unnecessary. Surely, he was not permitting the blonde to talk nonstop mind you. They later stop at a pedestrian lane, waiting for the red signal of the streetlight.

"You sometimes stop by at _that_ park, right?"

Kai raises a brow, "Is there a problem with it?"

"Nothing in particular." Miwa shook his head. "I actually heard a rumor about it." He narrowed his eyes considerably and established eye contact to the brunet. "During the fourth week of August… you could hear a child's voice crying."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aichi couldn't get any sad than ever. Tears began to form on the corner of his deep blue ocean orbs as he cried in misery. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He wondered why people kept on ignoring him as if he wasn't there. He tried and tried shouting in front of them and yet…

_Why won't they see me? _

He remembered that he had been on his way home from school and then… he rapidly shook his head.

_That wasn't real. _

_It was impossible._

_After all,_

_This could be just a bad dream. _

_Right?_

He wanted nothing more than to be home with his family where it was cozy and warm. He made a fetal position and hugged his knees.

_Otou-san… Okaa-san… Anyone… Please help me…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hmph, what nonsense."

Taken aback from the response, Miwa's eyes widened for a fraction but it soon disappeared as it was replaced by the sound of the blonde's voice chuckling in pure amusement. _Really, he will never get this guy._

If Kai wouldn't have paid attention, he probably would have missed the slight twitching of the eyes but he also wondered if his friend had somehow lost it. He slump his shoulders and immediately shrug it off. There were things better left unknown.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Miwa grinned as he waved his arm, bid his farewell and crossed the lane with ease.

From afar, Kai watched the teen go with the utmost feeling of suspicion. He later diverted his gaze and continued on his '_merry way'. What are you planning, Miwa? _

Miwa paused on his tracks and when he turned his back, he didn't miss the slight doubt on the other's eyes. The corner of his lips twitched upward. _Be careful, Kai._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He felt a chill run down his spine. _There it was again._ The feeling like something was about to happen. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache. He waited for the pain to be relieved and when it did he decided that he needed rest. Perhaps the afternoon heat was getting to him or perhaps he was plainly tired. From his distance, the nearby park should be around a few blocks from his place.

Turning right, he eventually came by the entrance of the park and made his way inside. Passing by the playgrounds, he settled himself on a bench and laid down. After placing his school bag right beside the bench, he folded his arms behind his head and slowly closed his eyes shut. Within a few minutes his breathing went even and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aichi rocked himself back and forth on the swings as his feet dragged across the court. His dull blue ocean orbs stared at the sky which was painted with its beautiful orange hue. His lips slowly formed into a wry smile.

The sky seemed _so pretty … too pretty,_ for it made him feel disgusted at the thought that it was mocking him even more.

The park was empty, not a single person inhabiting it and he knew that ever since he was chained into this place, no one came to stop by.

_Alone._

_He was and always be alone._

_It was a painful feeling._

Each passing day he came to accept the fact little by little as each passing day his hope withers into ashes being carried by the wind andsimply fading into nothingness.

He unconsciously clutched the chain of the swing, his bangs covering his eyes making his expression hard to read. _When will this end?_ He snapped out from his stupor when he heard a small ruffling sound. Rubbing his eyes, he perk his head up to look around the park once more. His eyes widened in surprise as it settled on the occupied bench. He couldn't make himself to believe it.

_His single ray of light._

There, on said bench was a teen with gravity defying brown hair. He was lying on the bench; his eyes tightly shut and seem to be resting rather peacefully. He hopped off from the swing and slowly made his way towards said person.

He couldn't point out why his body was moving on its own. Each and every step he took, his heart pounded in his ears. Beads of sweat trailed down onto his chin as he made no move to wipe it. His throat hitched as he felt his chest constricting.

He hesitantly reached out his right hand and grasped the sleeve of the napping teen as he gave a small light tug. The teen was startle awake as he felt a presence right beside him. He shot up from the bench and narrowed emerald eyes peered down at the child. The child visibly flinched as he felt the cold stare (glare). The teen merely raised a brow at the bewildered child. The child blinked several times before a lone tear fell down on the corner of his right eye. The tears kept on falling and when it didn't stop, the child suddenly threw his arms on his waist as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Shock, the brunet opened his mouth for it to be closed when no words came out.

**AN:**

**Hmmm, I'll try to post the next chapter if I still have time (since I'm practically busy as of now). I hope you guys like it so any comments? If none then,**

**Drop a review ^_^**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky **


End file.
